David Nassau
The ruler of Athlum. Cool-headed and poised. Controls the Remnant Gae Bolg. Friend to the main character, Rush. Background Bound to the remnant Gae Bolg, the young Marquis has inherited not only the throne of Athlum but also a legacy of great and benevolent rule. As the story begins, his central desire is Athlum's independence from the principality of Celapaleis. His four generals - Torgal, Pagus, Emma, and Blocter - are loyal, devoted comrades who offer support and wise counsel. But the burden of leadership is his alone, and the appearance of Rush Sykes presents him with his greatest challenge. Starting Arts/Skills * One-Handed - Knee Splitter * Invocations - Spark * Herbs - Restorative Herb * Ex Machina (Unique Art) * Gae Bolg (Conjuration) Items Wanted Weapons Wanted *any Rapier route weapons *any Buckler route weapons *any Bluesteel route weapons * Frostblade (XBOX) * Olibanum * Superlative Tuck * Vespe * Targe * Auld Bluesteel * Spatha Nobilatis * Auld Broadsword * Imperator's Sword Accessory 1 Wanted *Premier Bracelet Accessory 2 Wanted *Greaves *Heels of Victory (PC) Accessories Wanted * Agony Greaves * Balterossette * Bracelet of Garnishing * Bracelet of Grafting * Deluxe Bracelet (PC) * Drakescale Anklets (PC) * Fortune Wristlet * Goddess Wristlet * Greaves of Garnishing * Greaves of Growling * Justice Wristlet * Soul Wristlet * Young's Armlet (PC) * Roseraphim Bracelet * Legwarmers * Mercy Wristlet (PC) * Blancherub Greaves (PC) * Surgill Spats (PC) (Mystic focus) Quotes * "Remnants may bring suffering, but I will live with it, just as my father did." * "We shall stop them here!" (when leading an attack or while waiting for commands) * "Don't worry about their numbers!" ''(If an enemy unit is reinforced) * ''"What's this?" (If his attack causes less damage than usual or if his attack is just weak) * "Strike Back!" ''(If his union is intercepted,attacked or flanked) * ''"Don't underestimate them!" ''(When fighting a union or a rare monster) * ''"Stay strong!" ( When a party member receives a critical attack, when his union is fighting multiple unions and when fighting a rare monster) * "How dare you?!" (When he receives a critical attack or if he's just attacked) * "Don't be discouraged" ''(When he revives a union) * ''"Looks like we're up against quite the nastiest, hm" (When fighting a strong foe or union and a rare monster) * "Stand Soldier!" ( When he revives a fallen union) * "Don't give an inch!" (When his union is attacked) * "A-ha!" (While performing a counter or a strong attack) * "I hope I've grown stronger than before" (When leveled up) * "Gae Bolg I call upon thee" (When summoning the Gae Bolg) * "Am I doing my father proud?" (While checking his stats) * "Attack them from that/their flank!" (While performing a flank attack) * "Nice work" * "Stand Firm!" * "For the glory of Athlum!" (When he learns something new or levels up) * "Well Fought!" * "Nicely done!" * "Victory is within our grasp!" * "They got reinforcements" ''(When the enemy is reinforced) * ''"I'll show you the true strength of Athlum!" *''"Take the upper hand!" (At the beginning of a battle)'' *''"The time is now! To victory!!" '' *''"Had enough?"'' *''"Have a taste of Athlum's strength!"'' (When summoning Ex Machina) *''"Prepare yourself!"'' *''"Thank you"'' (When his unit or himself is revived) * "Emma!,Pagus!,Blocter! and Torgal!" (If any of them are killed during a battle) * "I shall strive to do my best" ''(When chosen as a party leader) * ''"Better now?" ''(While healing a friendly union) * ''"This is exactly what I needed!" (When taking items dropped by the enemy) * "Come forth if you want to be struck down" * "Mystic power! (When using Invocations) Union Name David's Division Gallery Image:Lord_david_image.jpg| Image:David_Gae_Bolg.jpg|